Prank vs Prank
by Princess Of Diamonds
Summary: When Joe's mad pranking craze gets out of hand, his family wonders if there is any way to stop him. A bit OOC on Joe's part.
1. A Mad Craze

This was something that I wrote many years ago, so I apologize for any grammatical errors!

Joe POV

I chuckled really loud as my teacher, Mrs. Carr screamed super loud. I had planted toothpaste on the toilet seat in the staff bathroom as an ultimate prank. She saw me doubled over on the floor laughing, and stomped towards me. For an old lady who was like 90 something, she could walk pretty fast. Picking myself up with a lot of great energy, I ran towards the hallway just as the bell rang so I could peacefully dissolve into the hundreds of students trying to get to their next class.

A large, fat, and sagging arm grabbed my own. This is when I realized that I was going to the one place that the entire staff hated me (courtesy of the pranks I played on them), the principal's office. She pushed me into a chair and made two calls, one to my parent's to get down here this instance and one to Frank.

"Joe Hardy, do you realize what you've done?" She spoke with a voice that resembled a screaming banshee.

"Yes Mrs. Carr, I am feeling deeply ashamed and I promise that it won't happen again. Do you forgive me?" I spoke with fake guilt hoping to fool her. I then added my puppy dog face plus the quivering lip.

"Aww that's so sweet, I guess I was a little harsh, you may leave now. I'll call your parents and Frank and tell them they don't have to come here and I'll just call your parents later." Said Mrs. Carr.

I smirked as I sauntered out of the principal's office. I spotted my friend Chase and gave him a high five.

"Operation Mrs. Carr is an idiot worked!" he screamed

"Heck yeah it worked, I'm involved" I said with the goofiest grin I could muster.

I turned around and my heart started beating as I realized that Frank was walking towards me. Frank's my bro and I love him and all that, he was a cool person to go on mysteries with but this was a total "ur busted" moment on my part. He knows me so well to have realized that I was the prankster. I ran into the boy's bathroom with Chase to realize that he wasn't coming for me, he saw his friend Biff and was going to catch up with him.

"Hey dude, I was thinking that for my next school prank that I would do the classic. Super glue on the desk" I said giddily.

"Sweet, call me for the deets." Chase whispered

With that he left and the bell rang signaling that we had to go home. I went to the gym and came home at 7:30ish. I came home for dinner as Frank was setting the table. He pulled me aside with his serious face on.

"Mom and Dad got a call from school saying that you been pranking everyone so much, that they were thinking of suspending you from school. Dad thought that instead of suspending you he said that he was thinking about never letting you solve another mystery again! So I am strongly advising you to stop with the stupid pranking" He screamed out every single word.

I told him that I would try and went up to my room. I got a sneaky idea, instead of pranking people at school, I would prank people at home!

A/N

This is my new story, I hope you like it. Please Read and Review.


	2. The Plot Thickens

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Frank POV

I know that Joe pranking others would never end. And that we were kidding ourselves if we believed the sincere apology that came from him. I slowly pulled out my chair from underneath the dining table, as my dad came and also sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Fenton's brown eyes showed true concern for his son's confusion.

I explained the entire situation and we also began thinking about ways in order to get Joe to stope pranking. I mean, it was only a matter of time before he got bored with the people at school, and thought that his family was a much more interesting place for pranks. That is what I'm really worried about.

Three Days Later

Joe POV

Hey, has anyone seen Frank today?" I asked my friends at school. They all shook their heads at the question. That was weird he always came to eat with me for lunch. Come to think of it, I actually haven't seen him in a few hours.

I repeated the same question to my mother and father and they both had the same response of no. This was getting bad, I mean what if someone kidnapped him?!

I decided to do some investigating on my own. I asked all of my brother's friends the last place they had seen Frank. I look for blood stains or evidence in his car. I checked the messages on our telephone for ransoms. I even asked my dad if he had made any enemies recently to see if that was who kidnapped him.

I was getting more worried by the hour. The sound of the clock above me ticked which made each waking moment slower then it had ever been in my life. My parents had also gone to the police station in an attempt to badger the police into helping. It was no use though, it had barely been 6 hours, and the hands of the police were tied for a while.

I regret making Frank angry a few days ago, I didn't realize the consequences of my actions. Just like when we are solving a mystery, an innocent person always ends up paying for my rash decisions when they never deserve it.

I walked back into the living room, when I heard the sound of the doorbell ring. I opened the door to see a Manila envelope resting on the ground. I noticed it was light, as I carried back to my room. I gently slit the top open with a knife, and slid the contents out.

A gasp came from my mouth as I realized what was inside. Pictures of my brother, beaten, bloody, and tortured.


	3. Secrets & Surprises

Thank you all for reading and following this, it has been an honor reading your replies. But I am sad to say this is the last chapter of Prank vs. Prank. Stay tuned for more one shots to come. I would be extremely thankful and extremely motivated, if I also got more reviews on my other one shots.

\- Kisses Lily

Joe POV

A slight gasp escaped from my mouth before I could even help myself. I could feel my blood pressure rising and the room around me starting to spin. The seconds started to blur together, and I realized again, that this was as usual, all my fault. Before I even knew, the tears came slowly, then all at once. The pictures became smudged by my tears to a point that it couldn't even be seen anymore.

I started sobbing, and wondering why this had to happen to me. It was my fault, but all usual the innocent ones are always the ones to get hurt. He needed my help, but I have been so busy with my pranks that I didn't even realize the consequences of my actions.

I don't know how long I sat there, but it seemed like ages. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and my parents walked through the door. I showed them the smudged pictures and then too began to look depressed. Tears did not fall, but they looked solemn.

They stared at me, while more tears fell into my lap.

"Why him?" I cried, "This is all my fault. My actions always get him into trouble and now he is paying the price"

My parents looked at each other and their heads drooped. Then, a cool pair of hands suddenly began brushing my hair out of my eyes. I turned around, and I saw my big brother looking perfectly fine with a look on his face.

My face could not have been more shocked. How could he be injured in the photos but completely fine here? There was something else going on, and I feel like I am not going to like it.

"Sorry Joe" Frank said, "You were spiraling out of control and this was the only thing that we could do. The entire thing was a setup. I stayed at one of my friend's house for a while, and used mom's makeup to create the fake pictures. The only thing to stop your pranking phase, was to fight fire with fire. We had to devise an extreme plan of our own, and the mission was successful, we pranked the prankster."

My jaw hung open at the new revelations. It was completely insane, but one thing is certain, revenge is a dish best served cold.


End file.
